Tia Jones
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Calypso and Davy Jones have a baby!
1. Chapter 1

Davy Jones's baby

~me~ I was bored and came up with this!

~Davy Jones~ this is my first time here!

~me~ yea... I'm starting to like you more but I'm sorry to say but I'm in love Jack.

~Davy Jones~ why?

~me~ he's Jack Sparrow!

~Jack~ yup, I love you too, luv

~Davy Jones~ Sparrow

~me~ I will never own Pirates of the Caribbean but I can wish! I hope you like! ^^ And by the way, this is like 5 almost 6 years after Davy Jones puts Calypso in her human body. K? This may or may not be a story... You most review and tell me what I should do!

~Story and with Calypso! ~

A 5 year old girl with black hair, pale but very little tan skin, icy blue eyes, short and her name was Tia Dalma. Her mother was the bonded sea goddess, Calypso. Her father was the Caption of the Flying Drachmann, Davy Jones. She lived in one of the many swamps of the Caribbean. She looked around. Her mother was most-likely crying or something. Tia never known why.

"I want to see the sea!" Tia cried. She walked back into the house, there was her mother doing her job. "Mommy?" Tia asks. Calypso looks up and smiles. "My baby" She says. Tia walks up and smirks like her father. Gets up on her lap. "Can we go to the sea today?" Tia asks. Her mother shakes her head no. "I'm truly sorry, my baby but no" Tia looks down and gets off her mother. "Ok" She whispers and walks out to the door.

I thought mommy was a goddess... What she so scared of? The little girl thinks. She shakes her head and sits by the swamp line. Puts her feet in the water and hums. "Yo ho. Yo ho! A pirate's life for me" She sings to herself. I love that song. Tia thinks. She hums some more. She then hears her mother's cry. Tia runs to her mother.

"Mommy?" The 5 year old girl breaths. Calypso takes a breath. "Your daddy is up to no good. He knows of your life" She says. Tia smiles. "He doesn't matter mommy" Tia smiles to her mother and hugs her. "So small but has a big heart. I love you my baby" Calypso whispers. "I love you too mommy" They hug. "Now time for bed." Her motherly side coming out. The little girl nods and walks hand-in-hand with her mother to bed.

~11 years later and in Tia's P.O.V~

My 16th birthday was coming! I had my training to become like my mother. Even maybe a goddess. Mother says I maybe a goddess like her. Maybe. Father never even really known of me. I look to my mother, she smiles. "Mother? What are you doing now?" I ask. The older woman looked at her all grown up daughter. "I see bad things coming on your on coming birthday..." The woman said. "Father?" I ask. She nods.

My father, Davy Jones. What was he up to now a day? I look at her with happy in my eyes. "For my birthday, maybe could we go to the sea?" I ask. Mother thinks. "I think we could go now" I smile and go and pack. I run and grab my things and my mother's. "We're ready" I smile. "Come on then" With this said, we see a ship. I look at it.

We go on and I stay close to Calypso. "Calypso?" The Caption asks. She nods. "This is my baby, Tia" My mother smiles. I smile too. "That's me!" I yell. He nods. "I'm Caption Teague" He smirks. "Thank you" Mother says and walks with me to our room. My sea life was just going to be the best! No matter what! "Mom?" I ask. "Tia" "Are you ok?" I ask. She nods. "Just scared for my only baby" I nod. I smile. "I love you" I hug her. "I love you too, forever my baby" I smirk.

~2 weeks later/ Tia's P.O.V~

Mother and I have been on sea for some time now. Today was the day, where ether I would become a goddess or not. I smile at my dress. White all over but blue wave blade on my side. I walk out to my mother and the crow. Caption Teague was like my father. Everyone stands. I nod and walk to Calypso. I bow and wait.

She talks for hours. "Please make her goddess!" My mother cried and closed her eyes. We wait. Soon a misty light comes. I was becoming one. I smile and say thank you in my head. Soon after I come out. "Goddess of the Moring" The old sea goddess smiled.

I was the morning goddess? I like! I turn to everyone, they were clapping. I smirk and bow to them. They bow as well. I was a goddess.

~Somewhere, Davy Jones P.O.V~

Today, somewhere, my daughter was calling me. I make the ship go there. "I'm coming, Tia" We move fast. Hours later, we come to the ship, The Black Pearl. I could feel a new goddess was on there. I move closer. "Calypso" I call to the people. She looks at me and stairs. "I know she's here!" I yell. A young woman walked up to Calypso. They talk and she looks at me. She looked like me but human! "Tia" I whisper. She nods. Tia comes onto my ship. "Father" She whispers. I nod. She kisses my chick and leaves back onto the Black Pearl. "Good Bye" I could hear her say. "I love you" I whisper.

"_I love you too" _I could hear her say back.

~me~ what do you think? And that's it!


	2. Note for the story for this

Note

~MS~ I know some of you have been waiting for some time for this but I think that I could write something for it but for a different person... Like Jones and Tia have a kid but she when'd missing! (Goddess in her in her blood) And this before COTBP movie! I think I will start writing it but give me some time... . I really hope you like it when I do write it... Hee hee... Thanks for your time and for reading my stories and if you read any more, I hope you like them too! So now I have to say:

See ye for now! ^^


End file.
